What I Call Life
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: Bulma is working in a bar as a courtesan to feed her son, and her prince comes. Let's just say he ain't no Prince Charming... R for graphic mentions of rape in later chapters and adult language.
1. What A Life I Live

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, no matter how much I want it. All I own is that spiffy green Neon and my muse Meliah...  
  


Meliah: You do not own me! No one owns a Saiyan!  
  


Raven: That's what you think...  
  


A/n: This story is inspired by City High's: What Would You Do, Moulin Rouge, and a few other things that I don't own! --And I just re-wrote it!  
  


A/n: Vegeta will be somewhat OOC in this fic, so be prepared.  
  


I would like to thank the person that finally got me off my bum in updating this. Jester Fraser! Thanx for getting me to write again, but now my mind is so flooded with ideas for this story that I don't have time to write anything for my others!  
  


**_What I Call Life_**  
  


**What A Life I Live**  
  


A beautiful, blue haired young woman rushed quietly around her one room apartment, trying to dress herself and clean the room at the same time. She hopped around the bed, with one hand she was attempting to strap a high-heeled sandal to her foot, and with the other she was tugging the covers of her bed into place. The covers fell in place and she sat down to finish putting on the sandals.  
  


"Whew! I'm done! Maybe I'll actually be on time tonight!" she breathed quietly. The woman stood up and silently walked over to the door, and just when she had placed a delicate hand on the doorknob there was a loud scream that caused her to freeze. She sighed and wearily turned to the corner where a small bundle of blankets was lying. "Trunks, honey, what's wrong?"  
  


The small bundle continued to scream and cry.  
  


"Shhh, its okay Trunks, baby," she cooed as she picked up the small bundle and cradled it in her arms. "I know your hungry baby, but there's nothing I can give you. We drank the last of the milk yesterday, and I don't get paid until tomorrow."  
  


Even her soft calming voice couldn't quiet the baby. He continued to scream at the top of his lungs in hunger.  
"I promise I'll try to get something for you to eat tonight before I come home. I'm sorry honey, this is all Mommy's fault," she whispered to him quietly. "You eat almost as much as V-" she muttered but cut off because it was too painful to remember that person's name. "Please stop crying Trunksee, for Mommy?"  
  


Trunks stopped crying suddenly and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his oversized shirt. Across the front the shirt his mother's name, Bulma, was printed and a Capsule Corp. logo on the sleeve. The small face looked up at his mother with a small scowl.  
  


She let out a small chuckle at his expression, "You look just like-" Bulma paused momentarily, "Vegeta..." Her eyes developed a sad look and she looked down at her little baby. "Trunks, I'll be back later okay? You'll be okay, and be good while Mommy is gone."  
  


One of Trunks' eyebrows rose slightly and he let out a small coo. His mother set him back down in the bed of blankets.  
"Bye, Sweetie," she whispered quietly as she closed the door lightly behind her. Bulma headed off down the hall, only to run straight into a tall man. "Oomph." Her icy eyes, sparkling with blue fire, looked up at the man. "Yamcha? Mind looking where you're going from now on?"  
  


"I was looking for you Bulma," Yamcha replied. "Your shift started ten minutes ago, your customers are asking for you." His voice was sour and he looked at her with disdain.  
  


"Yes, Yamcha, I know my shift started ten minutes ago, but I had a slight problem. Trunks woke up and he was hungry." Bulma took a slight pause and added with more venom, "You DO remember who Trunks is, right? Your son? The one you spawned almost a year and a half ago, and you never take care of?"  
  


An annoyed look crossed his face and he retorted, "Yes, yes, Bulma, we've been through this song and dance before.  You don't have time to rant and rave at me right now, your shift started," he stopped to look at his watch, "fifteen minutes ago. Now get moving. You can yell at me on your break."  
  


Bulma's fists clenched and rose to her face before she let out an exasperated growl and she pushed past Yamcha, screaming at the top of her lungs. Just before she reached the bar area, Bulma took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. Her hand rose to the curtain that separated the bar from the living quarters and muttered to herself, "What a life I live..." She took a step out from behind the curtain, and proceeded to do her degrading job.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


She was a courtesan; a courtesan with a nine-month-old son that she couldn't feed. Most courtesans made enough money to feed a small family, but Bulma was different. Her eyes were filled with a cold hatred, and she had a fiery temper. These things made her undesirable to most men. A few Saiyans might have taken her, but not after what she had done. No man got his way with her without her say; not after that night a year and a half ago. That comes later, but right now we'll hear about Bulma's current situation.  
  


The young beauty came from the planet Chickyuu, but she was born on the planet Vegetasei. Before the evil Lord Frieza could destroy the little blue planet that would have been her home, the King of Saiyans himself saved her parents. He and the Queen had decided that they were the perfect tools to build up the technology of the Saiyan Empire. At first he made her father, Dr. Briefs, Head Science Slave, and after a few months he was granted his freedom.  
Over the years, an unlikely friendship formed, and Dr. Briefs was appointed as King Vegeta's head advisor. He was given a corporation in which to build his newest invention, Capsules. This corporation was called Capsule Corp. This is where Bulma comes in. She was the heiress to Capsule Corp. up until Trunks was born. She was cast out from the family, totally disowned. That's why she came here, The Bar. Apparently the owner of The Bar, Zarbon, wasn't exactly the most imaginative... At this place she only had two friends because she held herself over all of the other girls because of her past. The fact that those girls had chosen to come here disgusted her. This was the only place she could go. The first of her friends was a Frypan-jin named Chi-Chi Mau.  
  


Chi-Chi was the orphan daughter of the once well-known Ox-King. Frieza conquered their small planet and killed her father. She was then taken to the planet Vegetasei where refugees were free until they reached the Saiyan mating age of eighteen. Bulma and Chi-Chi went to high school together, and on graduation night the slave traders came and took her away. She was then sold to the owner of The Bar, Zarbon.  
  


Bulma's other friend, 18, was an unruly cyborg that had disobeyed her creator. She was programmed to destroy on command, so when she was sold to Zarbon, they changed her programming to please men on command. One small thing that they didn't think of was that 18 was constantly defiant, and she wouldn't obey a command unless she liked it. The managers of The Bar had a few problems in the first few months of having her work there.  
  


The three friends were more alike than people could outwardly notice. They all had fiery tempers and refused to be used or abused by any man. 18 would react to something nonchalantly ki blasting the moron that dared to grab her ass. Chi-Chi would let out a banshee-like screech that would scare off any man. And Bulma would peer at any and all men that dared to touch her with her penetrating, icy glare.  
  


No one could ever guess that in private, Bulma had a sweet side that she only showed to her son. Around everyone else, she guarded herself to all emotions and put a wall of ice around her heart. Trunks was her only soft spot, but tonight something was going to happen that would change her forever.


	2. Hold Up

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Moulin Rouge, or anything by City High! Try and sue me now! Ha ha!  
  


A/n: It got more reviews this time than it did last time! Yay!  
  


Meliah: Who really cares?  
  


Raven: I do! Thanx reviewers!  
  


~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  


**_What I Call Life_****  
  
**

**Hold Up!**  
  


Bulma walked up to the bar with her last customer's order. Considering Zarbon was the rich owner of this place, you'd think he'd get someone else to run the bar, but he didn't. He was sitting behind the counter wiping a glass and watching one of the regulars drink himself into a state of unconsciousness. She took this into consideration and swayed her hips a little more as she approached the counter. Hopefully she could seduce the drunk and trick him into thinking that she had serviced him. He would pay her more than most because he was drunk, and she would be able to feed Trunks.  
  


Bulma survived on her acting skills; they were something that she had developed during high school and they had gotten even better now that she had gotten here. She had yet to give herself to a man because she could convince the drunks that she had.  
  


During her daydreaming session the drunk had passed out and was now lying face down on the floor. "Damn, there goes that prospect..." she muttered to herself as she lay the order on the table.  
  


"You know Love," came a voice from behind the counter, "it would be a lot easier to make money and feed that son of yours if you would actually service the men."  
  


Bulma looked up into Zarbon's green face, "Don't push it Zarbon. I may have lost almost everything I owned when I had Trunks, but I didn't lose my self-pride. I refuse to lower myself to that level. Trunks will not have a whore for a mother. I won't let him grow up like that."  
  


"What ever you say Love. It was just a thought. Why don't you take your break? You can go check on your son," Zarbon said as he handed her customers' order.  
  


Bulma gave him a rare smile and carried the tray off. "Thanks, Z!" she called over her shoulder. Little did Zarbon know, Bulma wasn't going to go check on Trunks; she already had Chi-Chi watching him. Yamcha was going to get an earful from her tonight.  
  


Yet again she wasn't looking where she was going as she was walking down the hall of the living quarters and she ran right into 18. "Blu?" 18 asked in her monotone voice.  
  


"Hey, Juu. Sorry 'bout that," Bulma muttered, climbing to her feet. "Have you seen Yamcha? I need to 'talk' to him about Trunks."  
  


18 smirked and pointed to an open door down the hall, "He's in Marron's room, and I think you can guess what they're doing in there... See you later Blu, and try not to kill him, seeing you scream at him is a great source of entertainment." She sauntered down the hall to her room to get some sleep before her next shift.  
  


"Thanks, Juu! See ya later!" Bulma called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall towards Marron's room. She wasn't slightly surprised at the scene she found in Marron's room. Many different people had caught Yamcha in this position, with many different girls. Marron was lying on the floor, half naked, with Yamcha on top of her. "I'm sorry Marron, I know you're busy, but may I borrow Yamcha for a minute?"  
  


"Whatever," Marron replied, and pushed Yamcha off her. She buttoned her top, reapplied her makeup and went to find a replacement for Yamcha before her shift.  
  


"What is it you want now Bulma?" Yamcha asked in an annoyed voice.  
  


She rolled her eyes, "What is it that I always want Yamcha? I want you to take care of your son! Did you know that he is in my room right now, crying his eyes out because I don't have the tips to feed him?"  
  


"I don't see how any of this is my problem…" the clueless father of her child replied.  
  


"You don't?" she raged. "If you would just help me take care of him I wouldn't have to rag on you all the time! Why the hell can't you just help me buy him a little bit of baby formula or something?"  
  


"You know I don't have the money. How the hell could I do that? Besides, why would I take care of that bastard child?"  
  


"Bastard? He isn't a fucking bastard! He's your son! And don't even get me started on how you could pay for food! If you would just give up all of those damn drugs of yours you wouldn't have any problems at all feeding him!"  
  


Yamcha growled, "Why didn't you just get the abortion? Hmmm? That way you could have kept your perfect little life, and I wouldn't be a part of it!"  
  


"Bastard!" she shouted. "You know how much I wanted to live the life I had, but I couldn't just kill the baby! I am NOT a barbarian! Even the Saiyans would agree with me on that level!"  
  


"Just get back to work! There is a party going on out there, and I'm sure those Saiyans need a good whore." Yamcha turned and started hunting down Marron so they could continue their earlier activity.  
  


Bulma placed her face in her hands and just stood there, trying with all her might not to cry. A small hand rested on her shoulder and a comforting voice whispered, "It's all right Bulma. It'll be all right."  
  


"Hi Chi-Chi, could you do me a favor?" Bulma asked.  
  


"Sure, anything," Chi-Chi replied.  
  


"Could you check up on Trunks for me?" Bulma begged. "He's been really hungry, and I don't have the tips right now to get him anything to eat. It'd be a big help if you'd go comfort him for a while. Kami knows Yamcha won't do it, and I'm working until early tomorrow morning."  
  


"Sure," her friend agreed. "Now, put a smile on and get out there and get yourself some tips!"  
  


"Thanks Chi."  
  


~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  


A short man with a Widow's peak walked into The Bar. "Kakarrot, how did you rope me into coming to your brother's party?"  
  


"I promised you a spar later," Kakarrot stated. "Besides they have some really hot girls here. Maybe you'll find someone to replace Bul-"  
  


"Don't even think of saying it!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  


"Sorry! Geez, I think I liked you better when the two of you were together, at least then you weren't in a bad mood all the time!"  
  


"Kakarrot," the prince stated, "shut the hell up, and let's get this over with!"  
  


But Kakarrot wasn't listening. He was looking the blue haired girl at the bar. She was putting drinks on a tray and she looked very familiar. "Hold up, Vegeta, isn't that Bulma?"  
  


Vegeta's head snapped to the side to see the blue haired girl carrying a tray over to a table of especially rowdy Saiyans. One of the men tried to grab her scantily clad bottom, and she dumped his drink on him. "Same old Onna," he chuckled.  
  


"Hey Vegeta, what do you suppose Bulma's doing here? This is a men's club, she's a girl," Kakarrot whispered.  
  


"Good observation, Kakarrot," the Prince muttered. "She probably works here, considering she always was a little whore."  
  


His comrade frowned and shook his head, "Vegeta, that wasn't very nice; you probably just don't know the whole story."  
  


"Whatever, Kakarrot, lets get this over with." The two Saiyans sat at a table in a corner near the back of The Bar. 

Vegeta just stared in the general direction of Bulma while he waited for the waitress.  
  


~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  


"Bulma!" Zarbon called from behind the bar. "Come here." Bulma walked slowly over to the bar and set the money for the glass that she had broken over the Saiyan's head. "Listen, there is a very special guest here tonight, and I just got some new information on him. Apparently, he doesn't like girls who throw themselves at him, so I want you to wait on him."  
  


"Why the fuck can't Marron do it?" Bulma whispered angrily.  
  


Zarbon's normally calm face contorted in anger, "Did you not just hear what I said? Go, or I doubt that son of yours will be getting any food at all for a while..."  
  


Bulma just rolled her eyes, grabbed her tray, notepad, pen, and sauntered off towards the back corner. "Hello my name's Bulma, what can I get you two?"  
  


The smaller man's eyes shot up and he began staring at her. She refused to look at him, but she could still feel his eyes on her. "I'll have my usual, Woman."  
  


Bulma held back a growl and clenched her fist, "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know what your usual is. If Marron is your usual server I could go get her for you, but I doubt she would come over here, she seems to be rather busy."  
  


He chuckled at her anger, "Woman, I demand to see your owner! I deserve better service than this!"  
  


Her eyes filled with intense anger, but she still refused to look at the man. "Owner?! Owner?! I am not a slave! And who the fuck do you think you are? The bloody Prince of Saiyans?"  
  


"Well-" the other man started before his comrade interrupted him.  
  


"Shut the Hell up Kakarrot!"  
  


Bulma knew that name. "Kakarrot?" She lowered her tray and looked into the innocent eyes of one of her childhood friends. "Goku?" Her eyes darted to the left to look at the other man and she almost dropped her tray at the sight of him.  
  


"It's not polite to stare Onna," he said.  
  


"Vegeta?" she whispered, still not believing that he was there.  
  


Vegeta just rolled his eyes, "Who in the Hell else would I be Onna? Another one of your CLIENTS perhaps?"  
  


All of her previous amazement disappeared and was replaced with anger, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Vegeta?"  
  


"Well, if the men a whore serves are not called clients, then what are they called. I knew you were a whore Bulma, but I never figured you to actually work at a whorehouse. You must feel very at home here, ne?"  
  


Bulma had rarely heard Vegeta call her by her real name, only when he was truly insulting her or he was royally pissed off. All she could do was stand there and take it. He was the Saiyan Prince in a bar full of Saiyans, and if she dared to disrespect him they would kill her in an instant. After all, she was just a whore. "You don't understand," she took a long pause, trying to become as detached as possible. "Your Majesty, I am not here by choice. There is nowhere else for me to go now."  
  


Kakarrot looked confused, "Did she just call you Your Majesty? She's never called you that unless she was kidding or really upset. Maybe you pushed her too far Vegeta..."  
  


He waved the other man off and waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he asked, "Why is that Onna? Get kicked out of all of the other whorehouses because you were too slutty?"  
  


"No, Your Highness, I had to leave my home, and my once future mate believes that I was unfaithful," she replied in a very monotone voice. On the inside, Bulma was about ready to break and run as fast as she could towards her room and talk to Trunks.  
  


"Weren't you though?" Vegeta asked, playing along with her.  
  


"No, things were forced upon me that I didn't ask for, and I refused to be a barbarian and kill my son."  
  


That last word was something he was definitely not prepared for, "Hold up! You have a son?!"  
  


~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  


A/n: So? How was it? I wasn't expecting to get this out today because I was supposed to go on a church retreat, but I got out of it! Yay me!  
  


Anyway, how do you think Geta-chan will react to the rest of Bulma's story?  
  


PLZ R&R!


	3. Been Through Shit

A/n: Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been busy writing Frozen in Time… heh heh 

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! 

Reviewers: Lireal_, _*~Vegeta'sGurl~*, Da Bomb, ME, LegolasLuver, rebelchick445, Hope, beth

Thanks all!

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_::Vegeta's Thoughts::_

**_What I Call Life_**

**Been Through Shit**

Bulma steeled herself for anything Vegeta could possibly say, "Yes, I have a son. He is the only reason I'm here." 

The prince mentally shook away his shock, "Really? And here I thought you really _were_a whore…"

Kakarrot opened his mouth to protest, but Bulma beat him to it. "You have no right to say that to me! You know absolutely nothing about my life!"

"Does the truth hurt Woman?" he mocked. 

"No, Vegeta, the truth wouldn't hurt, it's the lie that's killing me." She blinked back tears, "Please excuse me." Bulma turned on her heel and fled back to her room.

Vegeta was totally confused now. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Well," his comrade thought out loud, "you were kinda mean to her Vegeta…"

"Shut up Kakarrot, let's go!" The pissed off prince was turning to leave when he ran into a smiling Zarbon. "What do you want Lizard?"

"Well, Prince Vegeta, I came to ask you to stay, and please just ignore Bulma. She's just one of our more…temperamental… girls."

"I noticed…" Vegeta muttered. 

"Yes, apparently she had a rough past."

The Saiyan Prince just snorted in disbelief to the lizards comment.

"Why don't you and your guard go back to the gentleman's room? One of our girls will serve you, and I believe Yamcha is working the bar."

The prince's companion seemed to like the idea of talking to his old friend, so he grabbed the prince's arm and dragged him to the back room. The taller man seemed oblivious to his companion's protests. "Come on Vegeta! I wanna talk to Yamcha!"

"Kakarrot! Release me! I am the Prince of the Saiyans! You will treat me with respect!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Sorry… Can we please go now?"

"Kakarrot you know how much I despise that baka Yamcha."

"Why? Just 'cause you found him and Bulma s-" the benighted Saiyan was cut off by his prince.

"Stop right there Kakarrot. That's part of it, but I have other things against him…" Vegeta muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Bulma's Room_**

"Bulma? What's wrong? Did someone say something to you? If they did I can go get 18 to go kick their ass for you. Would you just tell me?" Chi-Chi pleaded as she gently rocked Trunks in her arms.

"No," Bulma said, trying to stop herself from sobbing. "He was out there."

"Who?" her friend asked confused. 

The blue haired beauty gave the raven haired woman a looked that clearly said, 'Who do you think?'

"OH! Bulma are you okay? What happened? What did he say? Who was he with? What did he do? Won't you tell me?"

Bulma just laughed at her friend's sudden worry, "Yes Chi, I'm fine, but can I hold Trunks while I answer the rest of your questions?"

"Sure." Chi-Chi handed her the small child in her arms. "So what happened?"

"Would you let me finish all of your other questions before you give me more?" She waited for a response and continued at her friend's nod, "Zarbon told me to serve him, and at first I didn't see him. He insulted me a few times, and I got pissed off and yelled at him. I accidentally told him about Trunks. Yeah, I know, it was stupid, but it just slipped out, and I didn't realize who he was. He called me a whore several times, which considering what he believes, is probably true. He was with Kakarrot. Yes, Chi-Chi, he's here, do you want me to finish answering questions, or talk about him?"

"Shut up and finish answering my questions!"

"Fine, I think he left after I ran off. I feel like such a coward. I've never run from him. He must think that I'm a weakling whore. I think that's all of your questions." Bulma tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked down at her 

son. He was a perfect mixture of her and Vegeta, but his father didn't even know he had a son. She had kept up the lie that Yamcha was his father. Ha! What a joke! Trunks looked absolutely nothing like that bastard. Vegeta couldn't know that Trunks was his. He would be disgraced by his people for not waiting to be legally mated before mating with her. That would kill his pride, and she could never do that to him.

"SHIT!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled, breaking the silence. "OH! Sorry Bulma! I didn't mean to swear around the baby!"

Bulma's shocked face turned soft, "It's alright Chi, and after all, he is part Saiyan. I wouldn't be surprised if his first vocal thought was 'Fuck you Onna.' It'll be fine. I know your shift starts in like thirty seconds. You'd better go, and give Yamcha a good slap for me." 

"Yeah, I will, you should get some sleep. I'll send 18 over for Trunks."

"No, that's alright. I'll keep him. He can be very comforting." Bulma smirked and shooed her friend out of her room. 

"Well, Trunksee, I guess it's just you and me."

The small boy in her arms frowned at the name and wrinkled his nose. 

"Sorry, I won't call you Trunksee any more. Okay? You're just like your father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The Gentleman's Room_**

Vegeta was sitting on a couch in the back corner, staying as far as he could from Kakarrot and that fool Yamcha. The Saiyan and the Human seemed to be have a good time. Yamcha was pouring shots and both were trying to see who would pass out first. It was absolutely pathetic in the prince's eyes. He noticed someone who looked familiar. _::It's the banshee woman that my woman used to hang out with. Wait! Did I just say my woman? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! She is a stupid whore, and I don't feel anything for her anymore.::_

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi called to him. "What the hell are you doing way over here? Why don't you go drink with Kakarrot and… OH! I see. Well, you can at least go over there." She dragged him out of his seat and guided him to the bar where Yamcha and Kakarrot were sitting. "I brought the loner over Kakarrot. Yamcha, see if you can't get him to drink something; I've got work to do."

Kakarrot was very drunk at this point; even if he was a Saiyan, he still couldn't handle his alcohol. He began to stare, open mouthed, at Chi-Chi's ass as she swayed across the room. "Wow, that's nice…"

"Kakarrot, you're making a fool of yourself," the annoyed prince muttered.

"Hah!" laughed the even drunker Yamcha. "That's not nearly as nice as Marron's ass."

"No way! Chi-Chi's ass is better than anyone's!" the drunken Saiyan yelled loudly. Every one turned to look at him and Chi-Chi just blushed.

Yamcha downed another shot, "Nope, Marron's ass defishently better, but I know shumeone's ass who is even betta than hers."

"How?" (Who)

"Blumah Bweefs. Tha bich have a nise ass. Ifs too vad shevs as cod as is."(Bulma Briefs. That bitch has a nice ass. It's too bad she's as cold as ice.)

Vegeta let out a low growl at the man's drunken comment. "You don't know what you're talking about. She did fuck you if I remember right. That just makes her stupid, not cold."

"Hell, I dibint fuck shit. Tha bich wa wit dat bastad prince. She woubn't screw me, so I screwed her."

The prince let the comment about the bastard prince slid, but he wanted to hear more about the other thing the drunken bartender had said. "What do you mean you screwed her?"

Yamcha opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a word he tipped over backwards and smacked his head on the floor. 

"Ha ha!" Kakarrot laughed in a loud, drunken voice. "I win!" After those words left his mouth his eyes crossed and his head fell forward and hit the counter.

"Great," Vegeta muttered to himself.

Chi-Chi, who had seen Yamcha and Kakarrot pass out rushed over as soon as the Saiyan's head hit the table. "Oh Goodness! What happened?"

"What do you think happened woman?" the Saiyan Prince snarled.

The raven haired woman just sent him an evil glare, "I know what happened, but… UGH! Never mind! I'll go get someone to get them out of here. They're going to have to stay here tonight, and they're gunna wake up with the mother of all hangovers…"

"Great…" he muttered to himself again. The prince rose from his seat and walked back to the couch that he had been sitting in previously. Suddenly someone who looked very familiar walked into the room with two other men. 

"For the love of Kami! Doesn't he know he's supposed to pour shots, not drink them?" Bulma cried as she began cleaning up the mess of the broken bottle that Yamcha had dropped.

Chi-Chi sighed, "I think so, he just doesn't care."

"Stupid bastard," she muttered, "and I suppose he was having a drinking contest with another Saiyan? Kakarrot this time? He should know that he can't out drink them. Now I have to work some more, and Trunks is sitting in my room bawling his eyes out. Damn it! I need some bloody tips!"

"Bulma, I can go get Trunks for you if you like," Chi-Chi offered.

"Thanks Chi!"

"Sorry, Bulma, but I think you actually have to sleep with a customer before you can get tips," said one of the men after Chi-Chi was out of hearing distance. No one insulted Bulma in front of her.

"Screw you Kale. I'd sleep with the demon king himself before I slept with anyone in this dump, and that includes this bastard." She swung her foot back and kicked the unconscious Yamcha in the side with her spiked heal. 

"Ouch…" muttered the two men in unison. 

Vegeta just sat in his corner chuckling at the woman's temper. _::She definitely hasn't changed much.::_

"You know," Kale said as he grabbed one of Kakarrot's arms, dragging the man to a standing position, "I heard that you did sleep with him. He was bragging about it the other day. Something about you leaving the Prince or some bullshit like that."

The loner in the corner growled at the man's comment. Did everyone know of her betrayal?

"Ha!" Bulma laughed as she threw the shards of broken glass into a trash bin. "I wouldn't sleep with that bastard if my life depended on it; at least not willingly. Why the hell do you think I'm here? I got pregnant, and it would disgrace Vegeta, so I had to leave him. My parents tossed me out of the house when they found out. Vegeta won't speak to me other than to insult me, I refuse to sleep with the riff raff here, so my son has no food, and now I'm a single mother who's a whore. It's just lovely. If I could, I'd kill Yamcha for ruining my life. He's what caused Vegeta to turn away from me. I would have never in a million years or for a million Zeni slept with that stupid bastard willingly."

A loud clapping came from the corner, and Bulma and her co-workers turned to see the creator of the sound. "Very nice performance Woman. It didn't help to convince me, but still, it was almost believable. Maybe you should have become an actress instead of a whore."

"Look Buddy, you shouldn't talk to a lady like that!" the silent man spoke up. 

Bulma just shook her head at him, "No Zuchi, it's alright. He has reason to insult me to stroke his own ego."

"Now listen Woman," he started but was interrupted by the crying of a baby. "What the hell?"

Chi-Chi entered carrying a small bundle in her arms that was kicking and thrashing, "Here you go Bulma. He's a strong little bugger…"

"I wonder why," the blue haired human muttered, "he is a demi Saiyan…" Luckily Zuchi and Kale had left with Kakarrot and Yamcha and were not around to hear her. Chi-Chi's hearing was not super sensitive, so she didn't hear it either. 

But Vegeta, being Saiyan, heard her. 

"What do you mean he's a demi Saiyan?" the prince asked with malice in his voice.

Her blue eyes shot open wider, "I… uh… er…"

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

A/n: What will she tell him? Goodness! R&R or I'll stop writing!

~*~Raven~*~


	4. You Can't Even Relate

A/n: Hey all!  I know it has been a while since I have updated.  I just want to warn you now that this chapter has some um… not so pleasant things to do with Yamcha…  You get a deeper look into Bulma and Vegeta's past and why they broke up…  Just thought I would warn you right now…

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shannon:  Thanks!  And sorry it took so long to get out…  I've been really busy with school and my other stories…

**PenMaster**:  Calm down… Thank you, but you really need to get yourself some Ritalin or something…

**NeverAgainTruth**:  Thank you!  Hopefully this chapter is moving too… I had some inspiration for it, but I'm not at liberty to say where…

**Lireal**:  Thank you!!!!

Tiffany:  Arigatou!

**berry and vegie**:  um… threatening will not get you any new updates…  If you really think about it if you kicked my ass to the moon you wouldn't get an update at all, now would you?

**Rachie-chan**:  Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but it had to be done…

**Da Bomb**:  You'll find out what she says to him in this chapter, and you'll probably find out a little more…

Vegetas_Bitch79:  Thanks!!!

Macy Gray:  You gotta love Veggie!  He's always an insensitive ass though, but this time he has good reason to be, or at least he thinks he does… That's all I'm gunna Say…

**Goku's Blue Angel**:  Thank you!

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  I'm sorry it took so long, but I wasn't sure how deep I wanted to go into explaining things, and then I got a little info from an anonymous source.

ShadowDncr2:  Oh you will see what she tells him and what others tell him…

Jessica:  Thanks!

Shingo:  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you like my story, but I'm sorry that it's killing you because I don't update very often…

**Ledophole**:  Thankies!

Girl:  Gracias chica

Amalie:  It should be finished within a few chapters… I hope…  I'm thinking about writing a prequel to it.  What do you think? 

**Linggoddess**:  Thanks, and I will.  I just got to figure out where to end it…

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_What I Call Life_**

**You Can't Even Relate**

"Answer me Woman!  What do you mean the brat is a demi-Saiyan?" Vegeta barked.

"H-h-his father is Saiyan…" Bulma managed to stutter out.

"I assumed that," he growled, "but from what I understand Yamcha is Chikyuu-jin…  Have you been sleeping around more than I thought Woman?"

She checked the room for inhabitants, but basically everyone had cleared out during Kakarrot and Yamcha's shot drinking contest.  No one wanted to be around a drunk Saiyan.  "Take one look at him Vegeta.  Who do you think his father is, hmmm?"  The angry human woman stepped forward and held the small bundle out so he could see.

The Saiyan Prince looked down at the small bundle in her arms, "He looks like my father…  Woman!  You wouldn't!" 

Bulma slapped him to bring him back to her reality.  "Iie!  Bakayaro!" she shouted in her native tongue.  Bulma tended to curse in her native language, and this was no exception.  After cursing Vegeta's name with a long string of colorful Chikyuu-jin curses she resorted back to Saiyago, "He's yours moron…"

Vegeta stared at her in wide-eyed shock.  There were a thousand things to say to Bulma running through his head, and the first thing that came out probably wasn't the best thing to say at that moment.  "He's purple…"

Bulma just blinked a few times before going into an annoyed rage.  "The first time you ever lay eyes on your son, and all you can say is 'He's purple…'?  You're more of a moron than I give you credit for.  Maybe been spending too much time around Kakarrot…"  The angry Chikyuu-jin turned and silently stormed back to the room she shared with Trunks, leaving a still shell shocked Vegeta.

"I have a son," he murmured, trying to shake off the shock.  "Wait a minute!  If that brat is mine…" Vegeta trailed off.  The Saiyan Prince was totally confused as to what was going on.  _::Maybe I have been spending too much time around Kakarrot…::_  Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts of the new heir to his throne to notice that someone was watching him.

"Your Highness," called a sultry voice.

His head snapped towards the voice; a woman who wasn't his Woman was addressing him a seductive way.  The girl he saw was obviously one of the better-paid girls at The Bar.  Her dress, posture, and even facial expression made her appear to be a whore.  "What do you want Whore?"

She gave him a seductive smile and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Zarbon told me your friend passed out, and you have to stay here for the night…"

Vegeta growled; he didn't want to stay here.  The prince wanted to return to the palace, but if he did he would be subjected to his father's ranting and raving about Freiza's assassins trying to kill him.  "Yes, Whore, that's true…"

"You don't have to call me whore…  My name's Marron," she told him in a sweet voice that said that she didn't notice that he had just insulted her.

"I prefer Whore, it's what you are."

"Well," Marron continued, completely ignoring the insult, "I was thinkin' that I could keep you company until morning…  I'm sure a strong guy like you would be able to handle a girl like me…"

He opened his mouth to give her a smart-ass reply, but a female voice interrupted him.

"As if Vegeta would want to share your bed Marron; he wouldn't want something Yamcha has recently fucked…" Bulma said.

"Oh, I see," Marron shot back spitefully, losing the sugary sweet tone.  "Is that why he doesn't want you?  You gave the bastard a child, wouldn't that make you worse than me?"

"You leave Trunks out of this!" the angry Chikyuu-jin screeched, completely ignoring the confused look on the face of the Saiyan next to her.

Bulma's opponent just chuckled evilly, "What?  You don't want me to say anything about your son being conceived by rape?  Fine, I won't tell him how Yamcha drugged you and raped you just so he could ruin your fairy tale life, and how you were too weak to fight back…"

Bulma closed her eyes in disgust, trying to block out the images of the night that had haunted her dreams for the past year and a half.  It was getting next to impossible to block those images out.

For the first time Vegeta was allowed to get a word in, "Raped?  Drugged?  Onna, what's this all about?"

Her fists were clenched at her sides and her eyes stared down at the floor.  Rage shook through her body, but there was something else there, shame.  "I-I-I-I"

"Yeah, that's right.  You were raped," Marron sneered.  "Now run to your room and cry.  Vegeta's gunna stay with me and have some fun…"

"Woman?" Vegeta asked with more concern in his voice than he had intended.  "What is she talking about?"

At that moment 18 ran into the Gentleman's Room searching for Bulma.  "Blu, did you know that your friend Kakarrot…" she trailed off when she spotted Vegeta standing next to her friend.  When she noticed Bulma's state of shock she turned on Marron, "What the hell did you do to her you stupid whore?"

Marron looked at 18 with a smug smile, "I just reminded her of Trunks's conception…"

"Blu?  Are you all right?" she asked her friend softly.

The Saiyan Prince had no idea what was going on, "Who the fuck are you?"

The normally calm cyborg turned her angry glare on the Saiyan Prince, "That's none of your damn business Vegeta!  Don't look so surprised Ape Boy; of course I know who you are.  Blu's showed me tons of pictures of you.  Showing me how much Trunks looks like you.  I must say the boy got the better end of the deal…"

"Juu, don't irritate him," Bulma muttered.

"You're talking!" 18 shouted, completely forgetting her earlier anger.  

The Chikyuu-jin still didn't sound as if she were in the best of moods, "Yeah…  Let's get out of here.  I want Vegeta to spend some time with Trunks before he leaves and never comes back again."

"I-" Vegeta started, but was cut off by 18 grabbing his armor and dragging him after Bulma.  "Stupid Whore!  Let go of me!"  He latched on to her arm and tugged as hard as he could.  The arm started to give and there was a sound of wires snapping in two.  The Saiyan prince released the arm, but it simply hung lifelessly at the woman's side.  "Shit…"

18 looked down to see why her arm wasn't responding to her, "Fuck!  Blu, could you reattach the wires later please.  I'm going to have trouble getting customers with a dead arm."

Bulma turned to look at the lifeless limb, "What the fuck did you do?"

"The little man over here just pulled on it.  I suppose the wires couldn't take the pressure," the cyborg reached over and slapped the shocked Saiyan with her good arm.  "Stupid monkey…"

"Vegeta, why the fuck did you do that?  You stupid ass arrogant bastard, do you have any idea how long it takes to reattach those wires?" Bulma yelled regaining her normal disposition.

"Wires?" he mumbled.

This time both women smacked him upside the head.  "Yes dumb ass, Juu is a cyborg…  she was once human, but Gero added a few bits and pieces here and there.  She's about half human now.  Let's go."

18 tucked the hand of her lifeless arm into the pocket of her skirt and pulled Vegeta along with the other.  "This would be a hell of a lot easier on the both of us if you would just give up and stop fighting me every step of the way!"

~::~::~::~::~::~

Later That Night In Bulma's Room

The Saiyan prince watched as the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin set her small son, his son, down on the bed.  He still couldn't get used to the idea that he had a son.  There was still something bothering him about this whole thing.  Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant?  "Onna…"

Bulma's eyes darted towards him while she wrapped her son in a blanket, "Yes Vegeta?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

She finished tucking the edge of the blanket around the small boy and stood up straight; her lips were pursed together tightly and she appeared as if she were ashamed of what she was about to say.  "Do you remember that party, the one right after graduation?"  The look on his face clearly read 'of course I do', "Of course you remember…  Well, it wasn't what you think…  I already knew about Trunks, and I was going to tell you that night.  I couldn't find you right away at the party, and when I ran into Yamcha he told me that you weren't there yet."

"Is that why you fucked him?  Hmmm?  Because you thought I wasn't there to catch you?"

"Would you let me finish?!" she whispered loudly trying not to wake the baby lying on the bed.  "He convinced me to have a drink with him while I waited for you-"

"And you got drunk, is that it?" Vegeta interrupted again.

Bulma gave her ex an annoyed look, "Do you honestly think that I would get drunk while I was pregnant?  You should give me more credit than that Vegeta.  I had a glass of water, but Yamcha slipped something into it.  I didn't know that at the time, but I tested the water later and I found traces of GHB in it.  They called it Liquid X and Cherry Meth back home.  It's a drug, from Chikyuu, you know, my home planet?  Back there it was apparently easy to get and inexpensive enough that several bordello owners across the galaxies bought it for certain customers and unruly girls."

The Saiyan Prince had no idea what this drug was; he had never heard of it.  "What did it do?"

"On Chikyuu they called it a 'date rape' drug.  I think you can figure out a lot from that.  With this drug you could temporarily paralyze someone, and they would have no way to fight back if you were to come on to them."

"So you're saying that Yamcha, the guy who was obsessed with you all through high school, slipped this GHB drug into your drink and it paralyzed you so he could rape you?  I think it sounds like bull shit." 

"Why would I lie about something like this Vegeta?  You can't even relate to what I've been through!  When you're raped you have to live with the fact that someone violated your body like that day and night!  There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it, and there isn't a night that passes that I don't have nightmares about it!  It takes everything I have to focus on not giving up, because my son needs me!  He is the only reason I have for living anymore!"

"You always were a good actress Woman," he said snidely.

"And you always were an uncaring bastard Vegeta."  Bulma's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she lifted her now screaming son into her arms to rock him back to sleep.

"You made several fatal mistakes Onna."

"Goodnight Vegeta.  I hope you have a nice life even if you don't deserve one."  

He continued, ignoring her parting comments, "You couldn't possibly know anything about Chikyuu.  Your family left before you were born, and it was soon after destroyed."

"My parents taught me a great deal about my home planet, and I used my father's books to figure out what the drug was.  If you don't believe me I'm sure they would let you look at them for yourselves.  You'll find all the information there."

"Okay, but why would Yamcha want to rape you in the first place?  Why would he want to ruin what Marron called your 'fairy tale life'?" he asked not expecting a credible answer.

Bulma looked at her former lover with sad eyes that glistened with still unshed tears, "I don't know why but-"

**_~*~Flashback~*~_**

_"Hey Bulma, how's it goin'?  Aren't you happy that we're finally done with high school?" Yamcha asked the worried looking Bulma._

_"Yeah, I guess.  Have you seen Vegeta, I need to talk to him…" she asked still looking in all directions for the missing Saiyan._

The scar-faced human got a sly look in his eye and replied, "No, he isn't here yet."  Yamcha could clearly see the flame shaped hair of the Saiyan Prince across the room, but Bulma wasn't as tall as he was and couldn't see the prince.  "Why don't you have a drink with me?"

_"All right."_

_"What would you like?  I've got some wine from Chikyuu, would you like some of that?"_

_Bulma shook her head, "No, I'll just have some water please."_

_He nodded and went to the bar to pour himself a glass of wine and a glass of water for her.  While Bulma was searching the room for Vegeta, Yamcha, unbeknownst to her, poured a capful of clear substance from small container that looked like a shampoo bottle from a hotel.  He handed her the glass and they toasted their futures. _

_Bulma took a small sip of the water and made a face, "It tastes kinda salty…"_

_"I think it's just the pipes.  I'm sure it's fine."  Yamcha downed the rest of his wine and encouraged her to do the same._

_She took small sips of the salty tasting water while they talked about high school and their plans for afterward.  With every minute that passed by Bulma's vision seemed to blur farther and farther out.  "Yamcha, I think I should be going… I'm not feeling so well…" She stood to leave, but the world seemed to spin and she was forced to sit down again._

_"Maybe you should lie down…  Why don't you just stay here tonight?  I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind if he knew you were sick.  You'd probably be better off sleeping than trying to get home if you're dizzy." _

_Bulma pressed her fingertips to her temples trying to clear her vision, "Maybe you're right.  I'll just call Vegeta to let him know that I won't be coming to the palace tonight."_

_"Th-that won't be necessary," Yamcha stuttered and continued, "I'm sure he will call here if he needs to know where you are.  Come on, this way."  He led her towards the back of the house to a small room with a tiny bed.  Something in the room seemed off; there were several other people in it._

_"Who are they?" she asked as she tried to recognize the other people in the room.  From what she could tell they weren't Saiyan, and most of them appeared to be from Chikyuu or Frypan (A/n: Chi-Chi's planet).  A few didn't look like anything that resembled a human, but she still couldn't recognize who they were._

_"Just some other friends," her host replied.  "Lie down."  Yamcha pushed her down on the small bed just a little too roughly.  _

_A groan escaped her throat, "The Hell Yamcha?  What's your problem?"  Bulma glared up at him with her icy blue eyes and watched as his hand reached for her arm.  She tried to raise her arm to slap his hand away, but something was wrong with it.  The arm lie lifelessly at her side; her eyes rolled in the direction of the arm to see what was wrong with it because for some odd reason her head wouldn't move.  The feeling of Yamcha dragging her up into a half seated position drew her attention back to her supposed friend.  "What is going on?"  He didn't answer, and her only reply was a backhand across the face that caused her head to snap to the side.  One of the other men sitting in the room walked up to her and straightened her face back out so it was once again facing Yamcha.  "What the hell is your problem Yamcha?"_

_He sent her an ice filled glare and spat back at her, "You, you stupid fucking whore!  You are my problem, you with your fairy tale life with your little, fucking Prince Charming!  You would marry him and just forget about me!  You and I belong together, and you never saw that!  You are a stupid fucking whore that can't even stick to fucking your own fucking species!  You had to go off and fuck that stupid fucking monkey!"_

_"How did-" she started to ask, but he interrupted her before she could even ask how he knew that her and Vegeta had been together._

_"SHUT UP!" he screamed and slapped her across the face.  "It doesn't matter how I know!  My friends and I are going to teach you what it's like to be with a REAL human, not some stupid monkey."_

_"What are you talking about?" Bulma whispered softly._

_Yamcha smirked down at her with an insanely evil glint in his eye, "You can't move right?  Yes, that's just another small gift from our home planet…  You see my little whore, you are going back to the men you rightfully belong to.  A beautiful creature like you should belong to the men of her own species, not those filthy Saiyans.  You never should have given yourself to that nasty Saiyan.  You've made yourself into a whore, and my fellow Chikyuu-jins are going to show you what it really means to be a whore."_

_"No…" she tried to shut her eyes, but her eyelids refused to close._

_Yamcha climbed above her and ripped her skirt off in one violent movement, "You will scream my name like you did for that bastard monkey…"_

_"Yamcha no…" Bulma tried everything she could to move her arms or legs or something, but it was impossible.  There was nothing she could do except scream for help and hope someone showed up to help her.  Even if she could have moved, she was having serious doubts that her feeble strength would be any match for Yamcha.  Soon any thoughts screaming for help were vanquished when one of the other men in the room walked up and placed a large strip of duct tape over her mouth._

_"Let's see you get out of this one princess…" Yamcha chuckled cruelly as he thrust into her._

**_~*~End Flashback~*~_**

Bulma had been silent for a while, and to Vegeta it looked like she was thinking about something terribly upsetting.  Her head was down and he couldn't see her face.  "Onna?"

She forced herself to lift her head and look at him, "Yes Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince thought he had seen some of the most disturbing things in the Universe and he had, but that didn't prepare him for what he saw in the eyes of his former girlfriend.  There was something there that he had never seen before.  Fear.  Bulma was the most fearless woman he had ever known, including any Saiyan he had ever met.  "What did he do to you?"

~**~**~**~**~**~         

A/n: So what did you think?  I hope it didn't offend anyone too much…..  Please tell me what you thought!!!  I need to know!  I want at least 20 reviews before I can update!  

Go with God,

~*~Raven~*~


	5. Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own City High, and I'm not the one who had the idea for Admira's third contest.  Happy?

DBZ Lawyers: **shake heads**

Raven:  Well that's just too bad!!!!!

A/n: Hello everybody!  I know this chapter took a little longer to get out than I promised…

Meliah: A little?

Raven: Okay, a lot…  But that's not my fault!  I was framed!

Meliah: Riiiiight…

Thanks to all my reviewers, and yes, there were over 20, I just didn't get to writing this chapter…

Meliah:  If your name isn't on the list that's just cause Raven-sama is lazy and doesn't feel like writing thank yous to each and every single person.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jadey Babe**:  That's how I feel about Bulma and Vegeta too!

**Camaro**:  Thank you so much!  I like to take the cliché B/V ideas and change then and screw around with them until they're original.  Grammar, punctuation, and spelling are a huge thing for me.  If that stuff is bad in a story I usually just stop reading.

**Ashley**:  All shall be revealed in good time…

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  Yeah, I liked the Frypan thing too… though I'm not exactly sure where it came from…

**Tiffany**:  Here's the new chapter!  If you would like to be notified when the next chapters come out let me know!

**Tenshi Kanashii**:  Yay!  Tenshi Kakashii reviewed my story!!  You're one of my fav. writers!  I want to know if you'll be updating any of your stories soon!

**CATZE**:  I hate that too!

**Goku's Blue Angel**:  I had a lot of inspiration from my friends…  nuf said…

**Da Bomb**:  Actually you can fake fear, but it would be a very very very bad thing to lie about getting raped…

**saber4**:  If you like the story idea there are more with the same theme type thingy on admira's site.

**Jewel**:  Yeah, that was scary… imagine being Bulma!

**Macy Gray**:  Yay!  Down with Yamcha!

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_What I Call Life_**

**Let Go**

"I- He-" a terrified look crossed her face.

"Tell me Onna.  What did he do?" Vegeta asked with more concern than he had ever used in his life.  "Is what that wench said true?  Did that bastard really do that?"  He waited for a few more moments for her to reply, and when she hung her head and didn't answer he knew it was true.  "Why didn't you ever say anything to me Woman?"  When Bulma raised her head to look at him a lone tear was making it's way down her cheek.  The Saiyan Prince had known the woman before him for longer than either of them could remember.  They had first been friends and then lovers, and not once in the many years that he had known her did she ever once cry.  She had been made fun of for being human, beaten to a pulp by jealous Saiyan girls, and nearly raped by several guards and soldiers, but she had never once cried.   

"You don't know what it's like…" she whispered trying to hold back her tears.  "I've had to live with the fact that someone-" Bulma paused to take in a breath, "That someone I trusted hated me enough to-to- Kami, I can't even say it…  It was almost two years ago, and I still can't say it out loud…" The distraught young woman shook her head, "I guess you were right about me… I am a weakling…  This is why I couldn't tell you…  I found out about the pregnancy the night of graduation…  I wanted to tell you about it even though I thought 'Why would the Prince of all Saiyans ever want a pregnant human girl hanging around him?'  You had stuff in your life that you wanted to do…  You were going to be king, and if your people found out that our child was conceived before we were mated there would be a scandal.  The fact that I had been raped didn't help matters much.  I didn't want you to find out about it…  I was terrified that you wouldn't want me anymore if you found out…  It took me several weeks to figure out what to do, but pretty soon my parents found out.  They overheard a telephone conversation between Chi-Chi and me, and they gave me an ultimatum: get an abortion or leave.  I couldn't kill my baby; he was all I had left of you."  Her eyes were glazed over and appeared to be looking at nothing off in the distance as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. 

The Saiyan Prince watched as the strongest woman he knew broke down in front of him.  That bastard Yamcha would pay for what he had done to Bulma.  "Onna?" Vegeta questioned touching her shoulder.

Bulma jerked away from his touch, "You should leave…  Zarbon will charge you if you stay in here all night."

"I think I'll risk it…  I could kick that pansy's ass anyway."  The prince lay back on the bed and watched as his woman picked up their son and carried him to the corner and laid him in a large pile of blankets.  "That's not a suitable bed for a prince," he commented as she covered the small lavender haired baby with a blanket.

"Not much I can do about that," Bulma replied in a stronger voice that hid the fact that she had just been crying.  "I'm kind of stuck here.  I can't take him back to my parents; they don't even know he's your son.  Don't know how they wouldn't be able to tell…  He looks like you, acts like you, the kid hasn't even met you and he has your temperament."

"How do you know it's my temperament and not yours?" Vegeta asked her.

"For one, he gets pissed off every time he doesn't get what he wants, he's always hungry, and he scowls constantly."  She walked slowly over to the bed and grabbed her nightgown off the pillow.  "Turn around."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, "Come on Onna, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a growl, "Turn around."

"Stubborn Onna," the prince muttered as he shut his eyes.  Of course Prince Vegeta wasn't one to be ordered about by a lowly human woman; his left eye slowly peeked open and stole a look at the woman changing next to the bed.  But with the Saiyan's bad luck she was looking right at him when he did so.    
"Hentai…" she whispered accusingly so not to wake the sleeping baby demi-Saiyan.  Bulma lay down on the bed with her back to him and shut her eyes.

The Saiyan Prince didn't know what the word meant, but he got the general idea behind what she had said.  "As always," he replied softly in her ear before wrapping an arm around her waist.

The former heiress's eyes shot open and her body went ridged.

"Onna?  What's wrong?" Vegeta asked quietly.

Bulma rolled over to face him, "I-"

Being a Saiyan with super senses had it upsides; he could see the fear in her eyes even in the dark.  The prince didn't say a word; he silently began to rub small circles into her back.  

Vegeta's touch had a calming effect on her and she snuggled up to his chest.  "Goodnight Vegeta, I've missed you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

A small smile appeared on the hardened prince's lips, "Goodnight Onna, I've missed you too."  

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**The Next Morning**

Kakarrot was searching the dimly lit hallway for the Saiyan Prince, "Where is he?  If I lost him the king will personally kill me…" Just thinking about all the horrible things the Saiyan King could do to him for losing his son made Kakarrot's headache worse.  "Oh man…"

Chi-Chi was just coming out of her room when Kakarrot breezed by.  "Kakarrot?  Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" the usually friendly Saiyan found himself speechless at the beauty before him.  He could remember what he had said the night before about her, not very clearly, but he could still remember.  "I'm… Uh… Looking for Prince Vegeta," he said while blushing.  "Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him… Let me think…  He was with Bulma.  They went into her room, I think.  I'll take you there."  The raven-haired beauty led the blushing Saiyan to her best friend's room; she rapped lightly on the door getting no response.  "She's probably still sleeping.  I'll just let myself in."  Chi-Chi turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to find Bulma and Vegeta curled up on the bed together.  She coughed loudly to get the attention of the sleeping couple. 

Vegeta shot up in the bed bringing Bulma with him; his eyes searched the room wildly for the source of the noise he had heard.  

"Vegeta?  Is something wrong?" the gorgeous blue-haired woman in his arms asked sleepily as she attempted to regain her colored vision.  "What's going on?"  After a few seconds she discovered exactly what he was looking at, "Chi-Chi?"

"Bulma!  You didn't?!" Chi-Chi asked shocked.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and climbed out of her bed, "Of course not.  We were sleeping, thank you very much.  What are you doing here?"

"I brought Kakarrot.  He was looking for Vegeta."

"Goku?" Bulma asked confused looking out the doorway to see the big goofy Saiyan waving at her. 

"Hi Bulma…  That's a nice dress," he said indicating her nightgown.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her chest and attempted to hide behind Vegeta.  "Uh… Thanks Goku…  Do you mind leaving while I get dressed?"

"I… uh…"

Vegeta stepped forward and pushed his guard out of the doorway, "Out.  Now.  Kakarrot."  As soon as Kakarrot and Chi-Chi were out Vegeta quickly shut the door.  "Brainless baka…"

"He's not brainless…" Bulma amended, "he's just… confused sometimes…"

"More like most of the time."

The aqua-haired woman shook her head at the prince she had spent the night with.  She dug through her wardrobe closet looking for a dress to wear for the day.  The only one she could find was a short white one that was one of the most revealing things she owned.  Her next stop was her bureau where she searched for something for Trunks to wear.  "Here," she called to Vegeta tossing him a small t-shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on it.  

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked totally confused.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Put it on Trunks of course.  You might want to change his diaper too…"

The prince's face distorted, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know: you shouldn't be forced to change diapers.  I should have known you would be afraid to take care of him.  Just put it on the bed, and I'll change _my _son."

"_Your_ son?  He's my son too!"

"Since when?  You're too afraid to even change him."

Vegeta let out a growl and snatched the t-shirt off the bed, "I'll show you who's afraid…" He walked over to the bundle in the corner that was his son; the Saiyan Prince cocked his head at the small baby who was now awake.  "Strange looking creature," he mumbled.

Trunks frowned up at his father and kicked at the prince when he tried to pick him up.

"Onna!  What did you tell this brat about me?  He's already being hostile!" he complained.

Bulma chuckled at the father and son as Vegeta carried Trunks across the room at arm's length.  "He doesn't have the plague Vegeta," she told him while pulling the dress over her head.  

"Maybe not, but he smells like shit…"

After a few attempts by Vegeta and a few helpful comments from Bulma, Trunks was changed and dressed.  As Bulma attempted to make the bed her prince walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Come with me," he whispered into her ear.

"Where exactly are you going?" she replied uninterestedly.

"Come with me back to the palace.  Leave this place for good."

"And what of my son?" the blue haired goddess asked.

"Our son," the prince corrected.

Nodding she amended, "What of _our_ son then?"

"He'd come with us of course.  He's the next heir to the throne of the Saiyan Empire."

Bulma turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes, "What about Chi-Chi and Juu?"

"Who cares about them?"

"I do.  I can't leave them here Vegeta.  They've been my only friends these past couple years."

Vegeta was about to answer when the door opened again; the arrogant prince quickly moved away from Bulma.

"Uh… Bulma?  I really need to get Vegeta back to the palace or the king will have my head.  Is he ready to go?" Kakarrot asked from the doorway.

The prince opened his mouth to say no, but Bulma beat him to an answer, "Yes Goku, he's ready to go.  He just needs to say goodbye to his son."

"You have a son Vegeta?  Where?"  The third class Saiyan stepped into the room and looked around for the said son.  When he spotted Trunks lying on the floor propped up on blankets he walked over to look at the baby.  "Wow Vegeta!  I didn't know that you had a son!  He's so cute!  Who's his mother?"

Bulma and Vegeta sweat dropped; Kakarrot most definitely wasn't the smartest Saiyan on the planet.  "I'm his mother Goku," Bulma replied.  

"How did that happen?" the confused Saiyan asked.

The blue-haired genius had to hold back laughter; "I think Vegeta will tell you on your way back to the palace…"

Vegeta gave Bulma a look that said 'Thanks a lot Onna…' and walked towards the door to leave.  Just before leaving he looked back at the woman he was leaving again, "I'll be back for you Onna.  Remember that."  With that he was gone, leaving Bulma wondering when she would ever see him again.  

Chi-Chi stepped into the room followed by 18.  "What was that all about?" the Frypan-jin asked puzzled.  "Why didn't you go with him this time?  Why is he coming back?"

"I told him I wouldn't leave without you two," Bulma replied to her two best friends in the universe.

"Why the hell did you do that Blu?" 18 asked.  "You had a chance to get out of here and go back to your old life.  Why didn't you?"

"You two are the only reason I got through the last couple years, and I'm not about to let you live here in this shit hole while I live 'happily ever after' in the palace."

"You're a moron, you know that?" Chi-Chi asked.  "We'll never get out of here.  I'm stuck for life.  The only way I'd ever get out is if I got mated to a Saiyan."

"Same here," 18 added.  "We're stuck, but you can still get out.  When he shows up again you're going to leave, and that's all there is to it."

"I won't leave without you two.  If you stay, then so do I."

"You know, I think that Vegeta guy is bad for you…" 18 said nonchalantly.

Bulma smiled at her usually sarcastic friend, "And why is that Juu?"

"You used be all bitchy and stuff.  Now you're all… emotional… it's kinda scary…"

"Don't worry," the Chikyuu-jin comforted, "I won't be like this for long.  My next shift is in an hour."

"Well," a male voice interrupted, "want to do something fun with me while you wait?"

The three women turned to the door to see Yamcha standing there wearing only a pair of red boxer shorts.  

"Get the fuck out Yamcha!" Bulma yelled at the male Chikyuu-jin.  "You know damn well that I'd never do anything with you!"

"I don't think so Bulma.  From what I saw it looks like your taking clients now, so why not give yourself to me, again?"  
The small blue-haired female let out a loud screech, "Yamcha you fucking bastard!  I never gave myself to you, and you know that a whole hell of a lot better than anyone!  Now get your ass out of my room!"      

Yamcha shook his head at the angry woman, "Language Bulma.  What are you teaching our son?"

"He's not _our_ son!  He's my son!  Mine and Vegeta's!  Now get out!"

"He's what?" he asked threateningly as he headed for her.

Bulma's eyes went wide, and she began backing away from the very angry Yamcha, "Don't do this…"

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: So what do you think will happen?  Any ideas?  R&R!  There probably won't be another update until June, but that's not a sure thing.  I've been really busy with school lately; therefore have very little time to write.  Sorry about that…..

I am starting a mailing list, so if you would like to be notified when the next chapters come out give me your e-mail address and I'll be sure to put you on the list.

Go with God!

~*~Raven~*~


	6. When His Daddy's Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  Is that clear?  I got the idea for this story from Admira's 3rd contest, so get off my back!  My inspiration for this story comes from a very dear friend, whom without this story would be simple guesses…

A/n: Hello all of my faithful reviewers… and readers who don't review…**hint hint**  I am back!  The long awaited chapter is here, but I've got some people to thank first!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**NeverAgainTruth**: It is sad, but there is a lot of truth behind it.

**Squirrel**:  There is a lot of truth, and in realizing this truth you must also realize that not all stories have happy endings.

**Himalayan-Rex**:  Thank you very much!

**Vegeta's Dark Fairy**:  It's okay that you don't have any ideas cuz I had a bunch myself!

**angelical nightmare**:  It's not really soon, but it is an update!

**ShadowDncr2**:  Yet again I must say that not all stories have happy endings…

**Celeb Ryu**:  That sounds like fun… perhaps, but perhaps not…

**Carolyn**:  Thanks! ^_^

**Latiesha**:  You've been added to the mailing list, and you should have gotten an e-mail… Hopefully…

**Firefly**:  I'll make sure to check out your fic…  Thanks for the review!

**Da Bomb**: Actually when I started writing this I completely forgot that Juu and Chi were in the room, but thankfully I remembered at the last second.

**hotaru420**:  Thankies! ^_^

**beth**: If you thought that was evil you'll think I'm the devil herself when you read this chapter…

~**~**~**~**~**~**__**

**_What I Call Life_**

**_When His Daddy's Gone_**

_"Get the fuck out Yamcha!" Bulma yelled at the male Chikyuu-jin.  "You know damn well that I'd never do anything with you!"_

_"I don't think so Bulma.  From what I saw it looks like your taking clients now, so why not give yourself to me, again?"  
The small blue-haired female let out a loud screech, "Yamcha you fucking bastard!  I never gave myself to you, and you know that a hell of a lot better than anyone!  Now get your ass out of my room!"      _

_Yamcha shook his head at the angry woman, "Language Bulma.  What are you teaching our son?"_

_"He's not **our** son!  He's my son!  Mine and Vegeta's!  Now get out!"_

_"He's what?" he asked threateningly as he headed for her._

_Bulma's eyes went wide, and she began backing away from the very angry Yamcha, "Don't do this…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

In her fear of Yamcha, Bulma had completely forgotten the presence of her friends until she felt them on either side of her, prepared to fight.  "Chi, Juu, you don't want to do this…" Bulma whispered to her friends.

18's furious gaze was still fixed on Yamcha as the three women backed away from him, "You may be afraid of him Blu, but that doesn't mean we are."

"That's right." Chi-Chi muttered as they backed away.  "We're not leaving you alone with him."

"You two don't know what you're getting yourselves into," Yamcha growled as he advanced on the trio.  

"We're not afraid you Yamcha…" Chi-Chi growled.  "You're nothin' but a dumb asshole who was tricked into believing that you were the father of the prince's son."

"Chi…" Bulma whispered, sounding terrified, "you didn't need to bring that up…" She knew what this man was capable of when angered, and she didn't want to see her friends get hurt.  The two women by her side were fantastic warriors, but Yamcha had them backed into a corner, and he was angry enough to kill all three of them with out a second thought.

"You little bitch!" he roared grabbing Chi-Chi by the hair and throwing her against the nearest wall.  There was a loud crack as the Frypan-jin's skull connected with the concrete wall.  "You see Bulma?  Your little friends are nothing compared to me.  I will take them down, and the you will pay for lying to me for so long…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," 18 growled positioning herself in front of Bulma.  "Don't worry Blu.  He's not gunna lay so much as one finger on you."

"That's really touching…such loyalty…  I didn't realize that cyborgs had feelings…"

This comment seemed to piss the cyborg off even more, and she began to charge a ki blast in her right hand.  "You'll pay for that remark," she growled angrily.  

Yamcha eyes darted back and forth between the ki blast in the cyborg's hand and her furious eyes, "No wench… I won't…" 

18 didn't even see the attack coming; she had been so occupied by her anger that she didn't even notice the ki filled fist heading directly at her stomach.  The blow knocked the wind out of her and the ki ball in her hand had dissipated.  While trying to regain her breath she was struck by a forceful blow to the side of her head, sending her careening into the wall opposite where Chi-Chi lay.  

"Don't do this Yamcha…" Bulma pleaded as he pushed her up against the wall.  "Not again…  I thought we were friends…"

This received an angry growl as a reply.  Yamcha reached behind her, threaded his fingers through her hair and jerked her head so she was forced to look at him.  "You always seem to get yourself into these situations Bulma, and they always seem to hurt the ones you love.  The first time you had to go and fuck Vegeta, and look where that got you.  Pregnant with an angry group of Chikyuu-jin men after you…  Do you remember that night Bulma?  Do you remember the moment when Vegeta found out what slut you really are?"

Bulma closed her eyes and winced in pain from the combination of the hand attempting to tear her hair out of her head and the painful memory that had been reawakened.

**_~*~Flashback~*~_**

_Yamcha crawled off of her and stepped to the side of the bed.  "You liked that you little whore, didn't you?" he asked in an almost arrogant tone.  When she didn't reply or even move to shake her head he slapped her again.  "I asked you a fucking question, you little fucking whore!" he roared completely forgetting that she could not move, and that there was a piece of duct tape covering her mouth.  _

_"Yamcha," one of the other men in the room voiced, "she can't move… Maybe that's why she's not answering…"_

_"Well, she can speak, can't she?" he growled angrily.  _

_The same voice spoke again, "The duct tape Yamcha?  She can't talk because of the duct tape."_

_This caused Yamcha to roar with some unknown rage.  "If you're so fucking clever why don't you just leave and let me do this by myself!"_

_"I didn't know it was gunna be like this man…" one male whispered to his friend.  "She's the prince's girlfriend… We could get into some serious trouble for this…"_

_Yamcha rounded on the two conversing men, "So you two have a problem with this?  If you do, speak now and get the fuck out!"_

_"I'm through with this…" one whispered and walked out giving Bulma a sorrowful look.  A few others followed him out, all sending Bulma looks of sympathy, but not a one helped her._

_Tears began to streak down the heiress's face as she watched them leave.  They may have been her only saviors in this horrible nightmare.  Her offender turned back to her and ripped the duct tape of her lips causing her to cry out in pain._

_"Didn't you like that you little bitch?" Yamcha growled.  "I think you need another try at that before you get it right.  Remember, you will scream my name like you did for that nasty little monkey prince."  He climbed back on top of her and prepared to reenter her when one of the other teens in the room stopped him.  _

_"I thought we were all gunna get a chance at her." _

_"Fuck that," Yamcha growled in reply; "you won't touch her until she screams my name."_

_"Well then screw you!" the same man yelled before turning and leaving; the remaining men in the room followed him shortly after.  Bulma was now alone with her worst nightmare._

_"It's just you and me Bulma; just the way it always should have been."  He reentered her causing her to advert her eyes so she didn't have to look at him while he preformed the horrible act on her body.  Her eyes had only been closed a few seconds when she heard the door open.  Assuming it was just one of his friends she kept her eyes closed for a short time.  _

_It seemed that Yamcha had heard it too because he was speaking to the new occupant of the room, "Get the fuck out.  You can have a go at her later."_

_When she didn't hear the door shut or the other occupant say anything more Bulma chanced a look at the door.  What she saw caused her heart to leap with hope.  "Vegeta…" she cried.  She tried to tell him that she needed help, but he turned away from her. _

_With his back to her he growled, "I guess you really are more of a slut than I thought…  I never should have taken you…  Whore…  You have tainted my reputation with this…  No man shall ever want you again."  And with the slam of the door he was gone.  Her last chance to be saved from her horrible nightmare was gone.  The only man she had ever really loved hated her, and she couldn't move to stop him. _

_"Vegeta…" she whispered painfully at the closed door, "please…"_

_Yamcha smirked down at her and jerked her head over to look at him.  "Well my little Chikyuu-jin whore, it seems that your Prince Charming no longer finds you appealing.  I guess that makes you mine…  How nice…"_

_Bulma would have cried, had she heard the comment, but she had slipped into the peaceful land of unconsciousness._

**_~*~End Flashback~*~_**

A single tear leaked out of Bulma's tightly closed eyes.  

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" Yamcha whispered maliciously.  "If you thought that hurt you've got another thing coming.  After today that night will seem like a pleasant memory.  And your friends… Look what you did to them you little whore!"  He jerked her head so that she had a clear view of her two friends lying on the floor unconscious.  "Such loyalty they showed you, and you had to go and throw them against the wall… What kind of a friend are you?"  The hand that was clenched her hair jerked to the side, banging Bulma's head against the wall.  A small trickle of blood began to run into her left eye; she was now disoriented and had no idea what was going on.  "Did you like that bitch?" Yamcha asked.  Without waiting for an answer he threw her towards the bed and released her hair.  Bulma went sailing over the bed and landed in a heap on the floor next to the bundle that was her son.

Her mind was spinning; she had to get him out of the room.  The first idea that sprung to her mind was to fake that she was unconscious and maybe he would leave her alone.  She lay as still as possible, hoping that he would leave if she wasn't awake to respond to his cruelty.  Unfortunately she had no such luck.

Yamcha hurdled the bed and landed at her unmoving side; she was apparently unconscious.  "Well, I'll just give her something to think about after she wakes up..."

Bulma didn't know what he meant by that, but she soon found out.  The sudden impact of a foot into her side caused her to lose any air that she had left inside her lungs.  The heiress thought that would be the end of it, but once again fate was not on her side.  His foot connected with her ribs and face over and over again until she really did lose consciousness.  

Before leaving Yamcha turned and gave her crumpled body a disgusted look, "You always were a weak, pathetic whore.  It took me this long to realize that…" With that he was gone leaving the small one room apartment with three unconscious women and a young child that was, for once, as silent as death itself.

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Okay, I know that was graphically violent, and it may have disturbed some of you, but that kinda the point…  

What did you think?  It was short, I know, but that doesn't mean it wasn't good, right?  Right?

Meliah: You really are evil; did you know that?

Raven: I'm evil?  Why?

Meliah: You cut off after one of the biggest action scenes in the whole story, and… and… that's just cruel beyond all reason…

Raven: Is it?

Meliah: **nods**

Raven: You're right… It is overly cruel!  But that's why I'm so good at what I do!

Meliah: **raises an eyebrow** You're ego is also enormous…

Raven:  I know! ^_^

Meliah: … You are the oddest creature I have ever had the misfortune to meet…

Raven: Thank you! ^_^

Meliah: That wasn't a compliment…

Raven:  Maybe not to you…  But I think that they have waited for long enough…  

Meliah: What do you mean?

Raven: I'm gunna give them the rest of the story now of course!

Meliah: Perhaps you are not as cruel as I originally thought you were…

~**~**~**~**~**~

Zarbon was sitting at the bar pouring drinks for a table full of Saiyans that Marron was serving.  There was only one waitress on duty because of he the lack of customers in the middle of the afternoon, but the first rush of people would be coming in soon for dinner.  Bulma was supposed to be working, but she still hadn't shown up.  It really didn't surprise the green bartender.  She hadn't been on time for a shift since her son was born.  If he hadn't felt sorry for her Zarbon would have fired her from The Bar, but there was something about the cast away daughter of the Briefs family that he could relate to.  

Marron sauntered up to the bar carrying a small notepad, a pen, and a tray.  "Hey Zarbon," she purred, "got my drinks ready?"

Zarbon indicated with his hand to a line of glasses sitting on the counter, "There you are Love."

"Thanks Z…" she whispered in a sultry voice while handing him the top piece of paper off the notepad.

"Anytime Love."  As soon as Marron had left Zarbon returned to preparing drinks.  Just as he set down a large glass of a Chijin drink Yamcha sat down and grabbed the glass.  "You really shouldn't-" The green bartender didn't get to finish his sentence before the fuming Chikyuu-jin poured the contents of the glass down his throat.

"Eugh!  What the hell was that?" Yamcha asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I was going to say you shouldn't drink that, but there you go.  Now you know why…  It's a Chijin drink."

Yamcha eyed the now partially full glass warily, "What's in it?"

"Mostly blood…" Zarbon replied, refilling the glass.

"Eugh!"  That is disgusting… How can they drink that?" 

"Apparently it serves the same purpose as an aphrodisiac to them…"

"Did someone say aphrodisiac?" Marron asked as she sauntered up to the counter again.  "Were you naughty boys talking about me?"

"No, Love, we weren't.  Here are the drinks for table nine."

Marron put on her pouting face while taking the drinks, "I guess you guys don't like me."  The blue-haired Chikyuu-jin walked away from the bar with her head hanging but her hips still swaying.

"Listen Zarbon, I need you to cover my shift for me tonight…  I've got plans…" Yamcha said as he eyed Marron's round bottom as she made her way over to table nine.

"Plans… Right…  I suppose I can take over for you tonight mate.  Now if you could just go fetch me Bulma.  She hasn't showed up for her shift yet."

Yamcha's eyes suddenly went huge with surprise, "Oh, I saw her already…  She had a 'long night', if you know what I'm sayin'.  I doubt she have the strength or the ability to move after last night…"

"The Saiyan Prince?  You mean she?  Are you serious?  That's odd…  She hasn't taken a customer in quite some time…  Why would she choose the prince?"

"Well that's an easy one Zarbon.  She's a little slut and a gold digger.  She wants to be queen or maybe just his mistress.  Either way she'd live in the lap of luxury in the palace."

"Well good for her.  It's about time she got out of this dump.  This is no place to raise a child."

Yamcha didn't reply to that; he was secretly hoping that no one would go in to check on Bulma or else he would be in a whole shit load of trouble.  "Goodnight Zarbon.  See you tomorrow."

"G'night mate," Zarbon replied as he wiped off the top of the bar with a rag.  It was going to be a long night if he had to work two shifts in a row.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Later that Night_**

Vegeta stepped through the double doors of The Bar; he was on top of the world.  The woman he had once planned to mate was now coming back to the palace with him, for good.  She would come, and she would bring their son with her.  There would be absolutely no objections.  The Saiyan Prince had made the arrangements with his father to purchase her two friends and set them free.  They would then be allowed to do what ever they chose.  This was the greatest day of the prince's life; nothing could go wrong. 

The prince walked up to the bar at the back of the room.  

"Why don't you take a seat sir, and one of our waitresses-" Zarbon happened to look up while he was washing a glass.  "Prince Vegeta!  Is there anything I can get for you sire?"

"Where is the Woman?" Vegeta asked in a gruff tone.

"The Woman sire?  I don't know- Oh!  Wait a moment!  You mean Bulma, don't you?  She's probably in her room.  From what Yamcha told me she was still quite tired from your activities last night…"

Vegeta found this something very odd to say, but he ignored the feeling of uncertainty welling inside of him.  He gave a curt nod before heading back to the residential area of The Bar.  The door to Bulma's room was shut, which didn't surprise him.  It was late, and his son was probably sleeping.  He gave a small knock; there was no way he was going to barge into her room when she could be changing.  Vegeta didn't want to give her a heart attack before she even left the shit hole she called a home.  When there was no answer at the door he tried again, this time he called her name, "Onna?"  Yet again there was still no answer, and he could faintly hear the sound of a baby crying inside.  Thinking that she may have slipped out to take a shower and left the baby alone Vegeta opened the door and stepped inside.  The sight that greeted him was one that could only exist in his most terrible of nightmares.  

On one side of the room the blonde cyborg was lying motionless in a twisted position.  On the other was the raven-haired Frypan-jin lying sprawled out on her back against the wall; there was blood trickling down the wall from the back of her head into a large pool on the floor.  What Vegeta saw next was something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.  Bulma was lying in a crumpled heap next to the pile of blankets where their son was crying for his mother.  The lavender haired toddler was attempting to reach his mother from where he was lying, but it was a futile attempt.  

The prince rushed to his woman's side and rolled her over in his arms.  Her face was covered in blood and bruises; there wasn't a patch of skin that wasn't bright red with blood or purple with bruises.  There was also a large amount of blood covering her torso, and Vegeta could feel and see a rib jutting out from underneath her ruined white dress.  Fate was indeed cruel to him.  He had just about reached a happy point in his life when it was ripped violently away from him.  If Bulma died there would be hell to pay.  The Saiyan Prince didn't want to leave her alone, but it was the only way to get her help.  He lay her body down gently on the ground and dashed at top speed out to the main area of the bar.  

Zarbon noticed the prince's panicked facial expression as soon as he entered the bar.  The green bar tender slipped out from behind the bar and ran to the prince, "Is something wrong sire?"

"Someone has attacked three women in Bulma's room.  They need help.  Call the palace and tell them to send an emergency med team here immediately on my command!"

"Right away Sire!" Zarbon dashed back to the bar and used the telephone hidden beneath the cash register.  "Three women have been attacked the prince requires an emergency med team to report to The Bar right away.  Yes, thank you."  He hung up the phone and headed back to Bulma's room.  The sight he found was indeed grisly.  The wall behind where the aqua haired beauty was lying was covered in blood, and her face was horribly marred.  The other two girls didn't look much better than Bulma.  18 was twisted in such a way that would have snapped half of the wires in her body and broken her neck, were she human.  Chi-Chi was sitting in a pool of blood and the back of her head had been smashed into the concrete wall.  "My Gods…" Zarbon whispered as he took in the horrible sight.  

"Get out of our way," growled an angry voice behind him.  The owner of the voice pulled him out of the doorway and out into the hall.  It was the med team, and they were now lifting Bulma's broken body gently onto a stretcher.  "My Gods," one muttered as he helped place Chi-Chi onto a stretcher, "what kind of a monster did this?"

Zarbon hadn't even thought of that.  The person who attacked the three women was probably lurking around hie bar somewhere.  His attention was drawn back to the room when he heard an inquiry about the baby.

"Why wasn't the baby attacked?" one man asked.

Another answered, "Perhaps the attacker didn't notice it…  Which one do you think it belongs to?"

"I'll guess will have to wait until they wake up to find out," the other replied.  "What should we do with it until then?"

"I will take the brat," a gruff voice said from the hallway.  The two medics and Zarbon turned to find Vegeta watching from the hallway as they carried the bodies out.

"That is not necessary Sire," one of the men said.  "There is no need for the prince to be bothered with such a trivial matter as the child of a whore.  We'll give him to a governess or someone else to take care of him."

"I will take the brat," Vegeta repeated.

"Why?" Zarbon asked.  "What interest do you hold in Bulma's baby?"

"The brat is my son.  Am I not allowed to hold interest in my own son's well being?"

"Your-your son?  How's that-"

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," the prince growled while taking the child out of the medic's arms.  "The women will not be coming back."

Confused, Zarbon asked, "Which women Sire?"

"All three of them.  They now belong to the Saiyan Royal Family.  Good day to you…" With that the Saiyan Prince disappeared with his son in his arms.

"His son?" one of the medics asked the other.  "I didn't know Prince Vegeta had a son…"

"Neither did I… And with a whore, no less…  Go figure…"  

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_In the Med Lab_**

"What do you have to report on her condition?" Vegeta asked the short doctor as he watched Bulma through the glass window.  She was lying on a bed, hooked up to many different machines.  The prince couldn't help but think of how unfair it was that the gods had cursed him to be without her.

The doctor scratched his baldhead and looked up at Vegeta, "I'm sorry to report, Your Highness, that we won't be able to put her into the regen tank until she wakes up.  Her head injuries were more severe than we thought.  If we were to put her in now it is likely that she would never wake up."

The Saiyan Prince slammed his fist against the glass pane that was separating him from the woman he cared most about in the world.  "How long?"

"Excuse me Sire?"

"How long until she wakes up?" he asked angrily.  

The doctor decided it was safer to look at the floor than the furious Saiyan Prince, "We don't know Sire.  She may never wake up.  Her body will heal, over time, but we're not sure about her mind.  She may just decide that it is safer to stay inside her own mind and never wake up.  It is really difficult to say.  On the bright side, the other two women are doing just fine.  We sent the cyborg down to the technical lab to have her wires-"

"I don't give a damn about the other two!" the prince roared.  

"Sire, I-"

"Go away!"  Vegeta pressed his head against the glass and closed his eyes to block out the vision of Bulma connected to all of the wires, but all that accomplished was to bring back the images of his onna lying crumpled and bleeding on the floor of her one room apartment.  Whoever had done this to her would pay.  Oh yes, and they would pay dearly.

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n:  Well, Bulma has really gotten herself into it this time… Will she ever wake up to tell Vegeta who attacked her?  Or will she stay in an eternal sleep for the rest of her life?  PLZ R&R!!!  Until Later!

~*~Raven~*~ 


	7. You Ain’t the Only One

A/n: Yes, it is I, the great and powerful Rogue Raven!  I live!!!  Isn't it fabulous?! ^_^  Thanks for all of your reviews!

**albinofrog88**:  I haven't updated because I am taking Advanced Placement English and History which is like Honors English and History, therefore I have almost no time to update!

****

**angelical nightmare**:  That you can!

****

ShadowDncr2:  Sorry it took so long for me to update… I'm a slave to AP English and History… 

****

Leelo:  Whining is not becoming to you… 

**love-princess1**:  **nod nod** it is a sad but true fact that this happens to people…  I truly wish it didn't, but it does…

****

Squirrel:  Thanks much! ^___^ 

**hotaru420**:  Sorry it takes so long for updates… I have almost no time!

****

**Carolyn**:  Yep yep!

****

**Jupiter Girl**:  I'll finish as soon as I can, but I have no idea how long that will take…

****

**VejitaGurl**:  **smile** Thank you!

Meliah: Hello human…  Is that all I needed to do?

Raven: Yes, well done Meliah…

****

Himalayan-Rex:  Disturbingness is my specialty! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

What I Call Life 

**You Ain't the Only One**

The soft, steady blip of the heart monitor sounded through the darkness of Bulma's private hospital room.  Vegeta sat in the chair next to her bed watching her sleep.  The doctors had told him she would probably wake up within the first few days after her accident, but it was not so.  The days turned into weeks and there was still no change in the beautiful Chikyuu-jin's condition.  Almost all of her injuries had healed, which included the seven broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken jaw, cracks in several places on her skull, and a cracked breastbone.

A figure appeared in the doorway, "Vegeta?"  Kakarrot stepped inside the room and turned on the lights.  "You stayed in here all night again, didn't you?"

"That's none of your damn business Kakarrot," Vegeta growled from the chair as he shielded his eyes from the new light in the room.  

"Vegeta, you can't keep doing this to yourself," the guard said sitting down in another chair.

The prince glared at his guard, "Get out Kakarrot…"

The third-class Saiyan gave his prince a concerned look before rising from his chair and leaving the room.  

After he left Vegeta heard the voice of Chi-Chi, "Well?  Did he stay in there all night again?"  There was no reply, but the prince assumed that Kakarrot had nodded because the next thing he heard was the beginnings of Chi-Chi's rant.  "And you didn't say anything to him?!"

"He's the prince Chi…  Like it or not he is still above my rank; I can't tell him what to do anymore than you could've told Zarbon what to do when he owned you," came Kakarrot's reply.

"That was low Kakarrot…" hissed the voice of 18.

"Well I don't care if he is the prince!" the Frypan-jin princess screeched.  "I'm going in there to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Chi!  No!" the Saiyan guard hissed, but apparently Kakarrot's attempt to stop the Frypan-jin female did not work because the next thing Vegeta knew Chi-Chi was storming into the private room like a woman on a mission. 

"Get out wench…" Vegeta growled not bothering to look up.

Chi-Chi didn't bother listening to him because it would only slow her down.  "Listen here, _Prince_ Vegeta," she growled.  "I know you were the one that made sure that 18 and I got help when we were attacked, and I know you were the one that arranged our freedom from Zarbon and The Bar.  Believe me, I'm grateful, but I have to speak my mind.  Bulma has been in this hospital wing for what, close to two months now?"

Vegeta nodded and continued to look for some sign of life in the woman lying on the bed.

"The doctors warned you that she might not wake up, and it turns out that they were right.  She hasn't woken up-"

"Yet.  She will wake up…" the prince interrupted adding to himself quietly, "She has to wake up…"

"That's just it Vegeta, she hasn't woken up yet.  They said it would probably be soon or not at all.  She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself Vegeta…"

"How would you know what she would want?" he snarled refusing to look up at her.

"Because I knew her best… She told me everything.  Everything she did and didn't tell you, she told me.  I knew what she was going to do after Yamcha raped her; I knew her plan down to the letter because she had no one else to tell."

"I should have trusted her," Vegeta rumbled to himself.  "If I would have just listened to her that night none of this would have happened."

"She didn't want this to happen either, but we can't change the past.  When you denounced her she was destroyed…  I don't know how she lived through being pregnant, emotionally destroyed, and disowned, but she did.  If you had seen her back in those days you would have guessed that she was a happily mated woman with a child on the way.  Bulma was an amazing actress, and the only people that could tear away the happy mask that she held up were Yamcha and you.  That night she lost you she also lost her pride, her self-respect, her title, her future, her family, and most of her friends.  Bulma was an eighteen-year-old girl that had just lost everything she held dear to her heart, and she still managed to get over it.  What I'm trying to tell you is that Bulma wouldn't want you to sit here and mourn her death-"

"She isn't dead," he snarled.

"No, but her soul is…"

Vegeta glared at the floor, "What would you know about loss anyway?  You've never lost anyone…"

Chi-Chi let out a bark like laugh, "I've lost more than you know… I lost my planet to Freiza… Along with that: my title, my father, my people, and my freedom, so don't tell me I've never lost anything… I also lost my chance at teenage normalcy as well, which made me mentally unhinged, so don't even try to tell me that you've lost more than I have."

The Saiyan prince sat in stunned silence while all the ex-princess had said sunk in.

"You have a son to take care of… I suggest you get to it…" Chi-Chi said softly before turning to leave the room.  "There's something Bulma used to say to me back at The Bar, 'Remember Chi, shit happens everyday.  Some of its big and some of its small; some is easy to deal with and some of it seems next to impossible to bear.  Either way you have to get over all of it sometime.'"  With those parting words Chi-Chi left the room and shut the door behind her.

Vegeta rose from his chair and walked to Bulma's side.  "I think she's right, you know," he whispered to the sleeping aqua-haired beauty.  "But I don't think I can handle losing you again…"  The Saiyan prince picked up her small hand and placed it in his larger one, "I will get whoever did this to you… I promise…"  Vegeta set Bulma's hand back down on the bed and went to find his son.

~::~::~::~::~::~

A few days after Chi-Chi had ranted about Vegeta moving on with his life without Bulma the Saiyan prince brought Trunks in to visit his mother for the first time in two months as sort of a last goodbye.  The doctors had told him that it was absolutely pointless to visit her seeing as she was in a deep coma and couldn't possibly hear anything around her.  This didn't deter the prince at all because he was dead set on the future heir to the throne seeing his mother again.

Trunks was sitting on his mother's bed watching her sleep; his father had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed.  Being the busy bodied demi-Saiyan that he was, the young prince managed to walk to the edge of his mother's hospital bed.  Moving too close to the edge of the bed Trunks lost his balance and toppled off onto the floor.  Normally after committing a daredevil act such as the one he had just preformed, Bulma would rush to his side, pick him up, and make sure he was all right.  When his mother didn't come to his rescue Trunks decided that had to do something to bring her attention to his situation.  Seeing as the young prince was only eleven months old he didn't know the words he would need to use to get his mother to pick him up, but he did know how to scream.  And he did.  Trunks let out a yell that could have been considered a combination of his Saiyan anger, his mother's fury, Aunt Chi-Chi's lungpower, and Aunt 18's rage.  It could have woken the dead.

Vegeta sat bold upright in his chair and stared around wildly in search of what was making the horrible racket that had woken him up.  When he spotted Trunks on the floor he automatically hoisted his son up into his arms.  "What's the matter brat?" the prince asked the now silent demi-Saiyan in his arms.

Trunks stared back at his father, but said nothing.

"Well?" Vegeta asked.

The prince's son blinked a few times before turning around and pointing at his mother while making incoherent sounds.

The Saiyan prince's face went hard, "Come on brat, she's not going to wake up."  Vegeta turned to leave the room, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of a terrified gasp.  The prince didn't move an inch; subconsciously he was thinking that if he moved it would turn out that the sound was imagined.

Trunks however had no qualms about moving; he squirmed in his father's grasp and crawled up far enough to look over Vegeta's shoulder.  "Ma!" he cried desperately.

Thinking that Trunks was just trying to get back to his unconscious mother, Vegeta sighed and continued out of the room.  "No, Trunks!" screamed a female voice.

Yet again Vegeta stopped where he stood.

"Oh Kami, he stole my baby!  Yamcha you bastard get back here with my son!" the voice shrieked from Bulma's room.

A nurse came hurtling down the hall towards Vegeta; he stopped her, handed her Trunks, and bolted back into the room.

Bulma was sitting up in her bed and attempting to get up despite all of the wires attached to her.  When she noticed Vegeta's frantic entrance into the room she gestured for him to come and help her immediately.  "Vegeta!  You've got to stop him.  Yamcha just took Trunks!"

Vegeta moved to her side and tried to stop her frenzied attempts to free herself from all of the cords attached to her.  "Onna, calm down, the brat is with the nurse," he said in an endeavor to calm her hysteria.  

"No, you don't understand!" Bulma replied desperately as she failed to pull out of his iron grip.  "Yamcha was just here!  He threw Chi and Juu against the wall, they were knocked out, and I tried to pretend I was unconscious so he'd leave, but-"

"But what Onna?" the prince asked now worried that his woman may be suffering from some form of memory loss.

"I can't remember what happened after that…"  Bulma shook her head and looked up at Vegeta pleadingly, "Vegeta, you've got to stop him!  He'll hurt Trunks!  Please Vegeta!"

"Onna, listen to me," Vegeta said while trying to suppress his rage at the mere mention of Yamcha.  "You were attacked, but I'm not sure who did it-" 

"No, you listen to me!  Right after you left Yamcha showed up and I accidentally told him that Trunks wasn't his son and he got really angry…" she trailed off in fear.

"Why did you-"

"Don't interrupt me Vegeta!"

Oh yeah, the Onna was back.  "Okay, he showed up and he was really angry?"

"Yes," Bulma replied, talking slowly as if speaking to a person that wasn't mentally capable of understanding Saiyago, "he-threw-Chi-and-Juu-against-the-wall."

"Why would the weakling throw the harpy and cyborg against the wall?"

Bulma frowned at the names he had just dubbed her friends with, but continued on despite the insults.  "They were trying to protect me from him.  After he threw them against the wall he said a few choice things, slammed my head against the wall and threw me across the room next to Trunks.  I can remember thinking that I had to get him out of the room so he wouldn't hurt Trunks, but I don't know what happened after that.  Please Vegeta, you have to go save Trunks from that bastard.  If not for me than for the sake of your blood!"  She gave another violent tug on the cords that were connected to her body, "Why can't I get out of this bed?!"

"So it was that weakling bastard that attacked you?" Vegeta growled, enraged that no one had bothered to tell him who the attacker was before this point.

"Yes!" Bulma replied irritated.  "Why is this so difficult for you to understand?"

"Onna-"

"No!  My son first; talk later!  Now go!"

"Onna, listen to me, the brat is fine.  The weakling left him alone after he finished with you."

"Then why was Trunks crying a few minutes ago?!" she asked exasperated.

"I'm not sure, but he's fine.  He's out in the hallway with the nurse."

"Nurse?  What nurse?  Why is there a nurse at The Bar?"

The Saiyan prince was about to answer when a loud female voice erupted from the hallway.

"I don't care if she's with the Prince of All Saiyans!  We're going to see her and we're going to see her now!" the female voice roared.

Another female voice, more hurried this time followed it, "Miss, no, please, you can't go in there.  The prince will have my head!"

Apparently the second female was having no effect on the first woman because seconds later the door slammed open and Chi-Chi stormed into the room followed closely by a very angry looking 18 and a worried looking Kakarrot.  A defeated looking woman in white carrying Trunks, followed by a short bald man in a lab coat entered the room after the trio.  

"Chi?  Juu?  Kakarrot?  What's going on?  Are you guys okay?  Did Yamcha hurt you badly?  Why are you up and about?  You were unconscious a few minutes ago… Who are they?  And why does that woman have my son?"  The flurry of questions was followed by a short silence, "Well?  Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"How?" Chi-Chi asked in a whisper while staring at Bulma as if it were a miracle that she was alive.

"The doctors said that she…" Kakarrot trailed off and continued to stare at Bulma who was now getting really angry.

"Dr. Krillen?" 18 asked looking to the short, bald man in the lab coat. 

"I have no idea…" Dr. Krillen replied looking thoroughly shell shocked by Bulma.

"Damn it!" Bulma yelled.  "Would you all stop looking at me lie that and tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Well," 18 mused with a smirk, "at least she didn't lose her personality while she was asleep…"

"While I was asleep?  What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked finally coming out of his stupor.  "I thought that would be the first thing you told her when she woke up…  I thought that the first thing she'd want to know was that she'd been in a coma for two months…"

"Two months?" Bulma said faintly, her eyes glossing over.  "Two months?"

Chi-Chi and 18 reached up and smacked Kakarrot across the back of the head.  "You are so tactless Kakarrot!" Chi-Chi growled to the Saiyan guard. 

"What?" asked Kakarrot now completely bemused.

"You don't just go and blue shit like that out!" 18 yelled smacking the Saiyan again for good measure.

The Saiyan laughed sheepishly, "Sorry…"

But Vegeta wasn't concerned with the stupidity of his guard, though he was well aware of it' he was now worried about Bulma who was now wearing a glazed look and muttering to herself under her breath.  "Woman?"

Bulma didn't reply; she just stared off into space.

"Onna?" Vegeta tried again, hoping to rouse her from her stupor.

The aqua-haired beauty blinked a few times, "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical wing of the palace," Dr. Krillen replied hoping she wouldn't have another attack of anger.

She nodded a few times, "Two months?  Why?"

The doctor nodded, "Your injuries were very severe… Several broken ribs on both sides, your skull was cracked in at least a half a dozen places… We didn't dare put you in the regen tank until you woke up.  We were afraid that if we did you would never wake up again…"

Looking satisfied with the doctor's answer she turned back to the prince, "Where is Yamcha?  Has anyone found him yet?  Did he hurt Trunks after I went unconscious?"

"Vegeta sent a vicious glare at Chi-Chi and 18, "I was not informed of who your attacker was until you told me, but now that I know I will track down that weakling and make him pay for what he has done."

"Heh… Sorry about that Vegeta…" Chi-Chi muttered nervously, backing away from the angry Saiyan Prince.  "We thought you knew…"

"It doesn't matter how Vegeta found out," Bulma growled.  "I just want him stopped…"

"Once Yamcha finds out she's alive he'll probably come back and try to finish the job…" Chi-Chi said gravely. 

"Exactly.  What's to stop him from actually killing Blu next time?  Or even Trunks?  Or both?" 18 asked.

"Me…" Vegeta growled.  "He won't touch her."

"Vegeta," Bulma said tentatively, "that's really gallant of you, but I'm afraid it's impossible.  The public wouldn't look highly on a prince taking a low level woman in as a ward.  I'm sure they wouldn't be any too pleased with what my former position was either…"

"You're not low level," Chi-Chi stated.  "You're the heiress to the Capsule Corp. fortune.  That makes you second to only the royal family.  I don't think the people would have much of a problem with you."

"Precisely," 18 added, "and if I understand correctly the people liked you when you were the future princess of Vegetasei anyway."

Bulma looked skeptical, "Yes, but they never said a word against me because they were afraid of what Vegeta would do to them.  You should have seen what he did to this guard who-"

"Onna that's enough!" Vegeta interrupted, a small tinge of red appearing on his cheeks.

Kakarrot cocked his head at the prince, "Vegeta?  Why's your face going all red?  Don't you want them to know what you did to Raditz's friend when he-"

"Everybody out!" Bulma yelled suddenly cutting Kakarrot off.  "Right now!  All of you out!  Yes Chi, that means you too!"  Still unable to get out of the bed she shooed them out while still sitting on her bed.

Dr. Krillen and the nurse carrying Trunks moved from the room as quickly as possible, followed by a dejected looking Kakarrot a nonchalant 18 and a furious Chi-Chi. 

Once everyone had cleared out of the room Vegeta smirked at Bulma, "So Onna what was that all about?"

"They may be my very closest friends, but they still don't need to know our business," she replied as she looked out the window.  A comfortable silence passed before she spoke again, "Vegeta, what comes next?"  Bulma turned to look at the prince who had probably saved her life.

Vegeta turned away from her; he couldn't see her like she was now.  Her spirit seemed broken some how; she was different.  "We go back to the palace of course," he replied sounding as if he were trying to convince himself that it would be that easy.  

"And live happily ever after?" she asked with a not e of sarcasm.  "Vegeta you can't possible believe that it will be that easy?  No matter what Chi and Juu say you know the people won't accept me."

"Then they shall be forced to accept you!" the prince replied angrily.

Bulma shook her head, "You can't force them to do anything Vegeta you are their prince.  The highest-level fighter of their kind.  Their idol.  Their hero.  For Heaven's sake Vegeta, they worship you like a god.  They are not going to accept their future king taking in a low level woman, let alone him mating her.  You know that.  The Saiyan people will never accept their future king mating a low level urchin woman that has been thrown from society."

"Then we'll go to your parents and have them take you back in," he said wisely.

"It's not that simple Vegeta.  They know everything already, or at least they think they do.  If you didn't know, Chikyuujins tend to be even more stubborn than Saiyans."

"And I thought that was just you…"

She glared at the prince and punched his arm lightly, "Shut up bakamono…"

"As soon as you're healed we'll go speak to them, and they **_will_** take you back in, even if I have to force them to do so." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: ARGH!!!!  Blast school!  I despise it!  I have officially sold my soul to my Advanced Placement English/American History class!

Meliah: Well that was definitely a brilliant idea…

Raven: Shut up Meliah… So what did everybody think?  

Meliah: **opens mouth**

Raven: Besides the fact that it's extremely late…

Happy Holidays All!

~*~Raven~*~


End file.
